


Until We Both Fall Asleep

by SiwgrGalon



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Puppy Love, Romance, Self-indulgent fluff, Sharing a Bed, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiwgrGalon/pseuds/SiwgrGalon
Summary: After date night, Kevin and Connor share a bed for the first time. It's easier said than done.





	

It takes Connor a good thirty seconds to take a deep breath and knock on Kevin’s and Arnold’s apartment door. He’s uncharacteristically nervous - so much so he climbed the stairs instead of taking the lift. All it did was make jitters even stronger. He feels like having stage fright, just before the big moment.

It’s a _good_ feeling. Great, actually.

The redhead doesn’t even have time to hastily take his wolly hat off, before Kevin downright rips open the door. He momentarily looks confused before his expression changes to one of utter delight.

The butterflies in Connor’s stomach start their familiar, fluttering dance.

‘Hey,’ Kevin says, before he draws the redhead into a warm embrace and presses a kiss to his cheek.

‘Your face is freezing, come in!’

He practically pulls Connor over the threshold and gently kicks the door, just as they meet in a proper welcome kiss. Just like that, the former District Leader feels some of the tension melt away.

‘You’re cold,’ Kevin repeats, murmuring against his partner’s lips. Connor can’t hold in the giggle as he draws back.

‘Well, it is below freezing outside, and it’s starting to snow.’

He shakes and wiggles for emphasis, the few stubborn snowflakes still clinging to his coat loosening and gently falling.

Kevin just laughs that little, charming laugh he seems to reserve for Connor. He takes the two bags off him, and the redhead starts undressing with a relieved little sigh. It is warm in here, and the bags’ straps were starting to cut into his shoulder, even through his thick coat.

‘Why did you bring two bags? Any good surprises in the small one?’

‘Not really, unless you consider my damp dance stuff a good surprise,’ Connor replies, bowing down to take off his boots.

‘But if I was to give you advice, I’d say leave it alone, because it most likely really isn’t pleasant.’

He blushes a bit at his own openness. They got very closely acquainted in Uganda, yes, and back in the States, too. But somehow, with their relationship finally being ‘real’ and kind of out in the open, some things are weird again. Like the fact that Connor’s dance clothes are definitely not fresh after classes today, and that his ballet slippers are definitely best kept in their little plastic bag. (He really ought to get new ones, too.)

Kevin just giggles and saucily salutes, before carefully putting the tote next to Connor’s shoes.

‘I’ll leave it just here, then, so you won’t worry about it all night.’

_Bless him._

The redhead silently watches as Kevin walks through to his bedroom to drop off his boyfriend’s bag. And suddenly, there’s the nervousness again, simmering quietly in his belly.

Not even Kevin taking his hand can fully calm it. But Connor does what he’s done so well for the first 19 years of his life and decides to turn it all off, at least for now, and concentrate on the here and now.

On Kevin, whom Connor can finally, finally concentrate on without having to look over his shoulder. Since they returned to the states, their relationship has deepend even more, although it all still feels so fresh and new and exciting and utterly, absolutely, stunningly overwhelming at times.

Connor loves every second of it, of this whirlwind of emotion and happiness and love inside of him. Secretly, he wishes his 10-year-old self, terrified and hell-dream plagued after realizing he likes Steve Blade _that way_ , could see him. Could see that he won’t end alone, even if he can’t pray and work and baptize and teach himself straight; that in the future he’ll have companionship and warmth and someone who kisses and cuddles him, who’ll want to hold his hand, for no reason other than Connor being himself.

He wishes his fifth grade self would know he’ll meet someone who’s more handsome and kinder and smarter than Steve Blade, and who won’t push him away when he confesses his feelings.

‘What are you dreaming of tonight? Everything alright?’

‘Hm?’

The redhead is sure he looks like a deer in the headlights, and he’s definitely not listened to Kevin’s question.

‘Sorry, what did you say? I was off in… La La Land, or something.’

Kevin chuckles and playfully bumps their hips together.

‘And here I thought I was interesting enough to keep you amused.’

He sounds so fake-upset, even adding in an exaggerated pout. Connor can’t resist him. He lowers his voice a little, just to give it a tiny purr, and takes a step closer.

‘Oh you are, sweetie, but I was just musing about how happy I am.’

Kevin’s lips don’t come as a surprise, but the redhead still can’t hold in a definitely delighted sigh. He allows himself to indulge for a moment, before pulling away.

As their eyes meet, his stomach growls. Connor blushes furiously, but Kevin just giggles.

‘Alright, I get the message. Let’s get this going!’

So far, it’s like so many of their date nights, so Connor wills the butterflies to calm down a bit. They’ve cooked together before; it’s something they both enjoy, no matter if the dish is simple or a bit of a challenge.

Tonight, they decided to keep it simple and opt for pasta and pesto. And, on Kevin’s insistence, chocolate mousse. Connor let himself be coerced into it with the promise of homemade green pesto, so it’s just a fair swap.

They chat about everything and nothing while working, at least until Kevin is done with all his tasks.

As soon as he’s put the little spoon down he sidles up beside Connor, before stepping behind him to wrap his arms around the redhead’s middle. Kevin’s chin on his shoulder is a familiar weight by now, but Connor still rolls his eyes.

‘What do you want, hm?’

‘I just want to hug you,’ Kevin replies, voice strangely absent.

A few seconds later, he presses a kiss to the soft skin behind Connor’s ear. In turn, goosebumps rise on McKinley’s neck and arms.

‘You’re choosing funny spots tonight.’

Kevin just hums, his hands stroking Connor’s belly.

‘You’ve got… a cluster of freckles, right there,’ he says, tapping the spot with his fingers.

‘Like, seven or so, all together. It’s cute.’

‘Well, you can wish on them if you like. It might come true.’

‘Oooh, it’s like I’m having my own wishing well,’ Kevin replies, far too excited for a grown-up.

He kisses the spot again, this time a little longer, and Connor just knows that Kevin is definitely taking him up on the offer.

They fall back into silence, while Connor beats everything together to create their dessert. He only has to slap Kevin’s fingers away from the bowl once, too, because the younger man spends the next minute licking his fingers clean.

‘This is goooood.’

Kevin sounds genuinely satisfied, making Connor roll his eyes again.

‘It’d be better if you would’ve waited until it’s cold and all,’ he scolds, playfully, before looking for dessert bowls.

It speaks for Kevin’s and Arnold’s use for them that they’re at the very top shelf of a cabinet. Connor has to rise on his tiptoes - silently thanking his mother for singing him up for ballet, because those arches are definitely handy right now - to reach. He’s barely grasped the glass bowls when cold fingers touch his hips where his shirt has ridden up.

When asked, he’ll definitely deny the slightly shriek-y squeal escaping him.

Kevin just chuckles, mumbling an apology. Something about finding another freckle.

Except he knows all those freckles, or is at least aware that Connor has them all over his body. The redhead sees it for what it is - an excuse to touch more skin, now that they’re safe and don’t have to fear persecution. He doesn’t mind, can’t bring himself to mind, but still turns his head to look at Kevin.

‘If you’re doing something like that, at least lift me properly.’

It’s easy to see the exact same moment Kevin decided to rise to the challenge. His grip grows a little firmer and he tries - and fails - to lift Connor, properly.

This time, it’s the redhead who laughs while he rescues the bowls. As he turns around, Kevin’s eyes are full of curiosity.

‘I might show you how to do it one day,’ he teases, bumping their noses together. He hasn’t fully turned around again when the blond blows him a raspberry and then, cheeky as he is, hooks a finger into Connor’s underwear to let them snap against his skin.

There’s no real sting, but Connor still responds with a slightly overdramatic ‘ow’.

‘Serves you right, you cheeky scoundrel,’ Kevin shoots back. There’s a second of silence, before they both break into giggles.

Connor has been called a lot of things - some nice, some not so nice - but ‘cheeky scoundrel’ has never been one of them.

He likes it.

Dinner is a quiet affair, tonight. They decide to forego the table in favor of the sofa; this way, they can curl up close together straight afterwards. So when Kevin drapes his arm around Connor’s shoulder, the redhead nestles into the embrace.

He’s full, and warm, and holding his boyfriend’s hand. It should be illegal to feel as happy as he does, but the butterflies in his stomach object. Connor lets them dance and skip and flutter around, relaxing into the feeling and into Kevin.

They watch an episode of Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, first. Connor has fallen, hard, but Kevin is proving to be a bit different; so the former District Leader decided on prolonged exposure, by feeding him an episode ever so often. So far it seems to be working, because he most definitely caught Kevin humming along to the theme tune.

Disney’s Brave is next. Kevin insisted on this one. Probably because Connor has never seen it, but the other man considers it to be essential watching for him - simply based on the fact that it’s set in Scotland (‘I know you’re Irish-American, but hey - Celtic Nations!?’) and that finally, there’s a fierce, redheaded princess.

Connor pointed out Arielle had red hair, too, and lots of it, but Kevin had just given him a look that betrayed there was no way out.

And, truth be told, the redhead does enjoy Brave. A lot. But he also enjoys Kevin. So he doesn’t mind too much when they end up with Connor lying on his back, Kevin hovering over him, and kissing passionately.

Kissing is great. Kissing is wonderful. Kevin is an exceptionally good kisser, too, and together they’re only getting better by the day. They’re a team, now, the past half year has really brought that out.

Half a year. It feels longer and shorter at the same time. Longer, because they’re so familiar - and, okay, because they may or may not sneaked off a few times in Uganda, to kiss. And, maybe, for urgent, fumbling handjobs, in the last weeks of their mission.

Mostly, it had all been very, very chaste. Coy glances, kisses stolen in the privacy of Connor’s office, the linen closet, or the garden shed, cuddles on the sofa, that sort of thing. They’d come out to their mission brothers eventually, and everyone had taken it surprisingly well, but it was still different in New York.

New. Fresh, yet familiar. Exciting. Guilt-free, shame-free, and a lot less dangerous, too.

They only stop when the credits roll. Kevin looks adorably disheveled and a little confused. Connor can’t resist running a hand through his hair again, to muss it up even more, before gently smoothing it back down.

Kevin slowly rises, extending a hand to pull Connor up. The young man can’t suppress a yawn, and Price answers in kind.

‘Bedtime?’

A nod, and the butterflies start again.

Six months together, and this is the first time they’ll be sharing a bed. Upon their return to New York, the couple had still decided to take it slow. Give it time.

They never could sleep together in Uganda, for obvious reasons. It’s not that they couldn’t trust the villagers, Connor muses, but with General B’s baptism, they also lost a strong protector. And while Kitguli was an open place, some of the surrounding villages definitely weren’t.

When he found out, Mafala had promised to keep them safe, but not without issuing a stern warning.

‘I cannot be everywhere, boys,’ he had said.

‘And while the people in this village love and respect you, some others may not. There are others like the General, and they will not hesitate to hurt or kill you for being together.’

After that, they had been a lot more careful.

‘You wanna brush your teeth first?’

Once again it’s Kevin interrupting the redhead’s thoughts. Connor simply agrees, grabbing his washbag to follow his boyfriend into the bathroom.

‘I… actually got you a toothbrush,’ the former missionary sounds shy and a little unsure.

‘You know, if you want. Just in case you want to stay over more often, and all, hopefully… so you don’t have to bring everything every time.’

Connor can feel his heart swell in his chest. The gesture, as tiny as it may be, is genuinely touching, and he makes sure to let Kevin know.

The answer is a bright, relieved smile, before Kevin hands his boyfriend towels.

‘Take all the time you need!’

Then, Connor is alone. Brushing his teeth has suddenly gotten far more interesting though, because suddenly he’s in a new place.

‘Curiosity killed the cat,’ his mom used to say, but Connor still finds himself curiously looking around. It’s all very standard for three young people living together, really, but still interesting. Like looking at someone’s personality, simply through what they keep in their bathroom shelves.

Until Connor opens Kevin’s cabinet to put his toothbrush away and stumbles onto a bottle of lube and condoms. Because that is definitely unexpected and a little scary.

Is this the purpose of tonight? Is it what Kevin wants? Or maybe it’s all just a joke from Arnold, or it is Arnold and Naba’s stuff, and this has nothing to do with Connor and Kevin and their relationship.

The thoughts carry on after they swap, and Connor changes into his PJs. They’re soft and warm on his pale skin, and he loves the design, but the sensation doesn’t do much to ground him.

It’s not that he doesn’t want sex, because he most definitely does. Just not yet, when everything still feels fresh and the puppy love still overwhelms him at times.

Connor doesn’t even know why he’s so hesitant. After all they’ve definiely gone beyond kissing. They’re well into blow job territory by now, and Kevin’s fingers have *definitely* been in places which would make Connor’s mother faint, so there isn’t much further to go.

But still, he doesn’t feel ready.

Just in that moment, Kevin steps into the room. Connor takes in his boyfriend’s sleep outfit - an oversized tee and sweatpants - and suddenly, he feels shy.

And very, very overdressed. Especially when he can feel Kevin’s eyes, mustering him from head to toe. Gosh, Connor feels ridiculous as he’s standing there, in a matching set of sushi print-PJs. They are cute, and maybe Rebecca Bunch wore this exact same pair, and maybe they are, theoretically, women’s pajamas - but who cares about those labels anyways?

What he cares about is Kevin’s opinion, and he’s probably going to think Connor is childish and has some serious issues.

Wait, why is Kevin blushing?

‘You look really cute like that.’

‘Oh… thank… thank you.’

So eloquent, Connor. Well done.

‘You’re still handsome, and I probably look really childish.’

‘Gosh, no, Connor, you’re genuinely adorable.’

They probably look like two fumbling idiots on a first date right now. As they’re standing their, fingers knotting and taking each other in.

‘Which side do you prefer, Con?’

‘Oh, I don’t… mind, actually.’

‘Okay.’

A little awkwardly they climb into bed, leaving a good foot between them.

Sharing a bed is so strange, Connor thinks. It’s seen as so normal, yet it’s awfully intimate and mildly intimidating.

And then they lie, and wait, and think. Well, Connor thinks, while staring at the ceiling. In all the times he’s been over, he never noticed that Kevin has glow-in-the-dark stars under his ceiling, all above his bed.

Oh, gosh. What if he drools tonight. Or snores. Or does anything else majorly unbecoming.

What if, tonight of all times, a hell dream hits? They got less and less frequent the more Connor started to accept himself, but it’d be just his luck to have one tonight.

What if Kevin does want to sleep with him and then gets angry when Connor refuses?

‘Uhm… are you okay, Connor?’

Kevin sounds as insecure as the redhead feels. He lets a little sigh escape, before turning onto his side to look at the blond.

‘Kevin… what exactly do you want from tonight?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I, uh… uhm… I saw the lube and condoms?’

The blush making his cheeks burn comes as no surprise to McKinley. As forward as he is in daily life, somehow the topic of actually sleeping with Kevin is making him insecure.

When Kevin looks at him, a little part of Connors fear calms down.

‘Yeah, well, those.’

Kevin’s answering blush is endearing. It only covers the very apples of his cheeks and gives his eyes a little twinkle. He’s far from the red and blotchy mess Connor can turn into.

‘Those were a joke from Arnold. He put them there a few days ago, when he said they’d be out until Sunday,’ he murmurs.

’I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’d love to have sex with you, at some point. But... I don't want to push and pressure you into something you don't want yet, okay?’

‘I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet,’ Connor whispers in response. He blushes even harder, so much so it’s spreading down his throat.

'Sorry...?'

'There's nothing to be sorry about,' Kevin answers quickly, while scooting a little closer.

'This is all new, so... if I'm honest I’m not sure if I ready. So I kinda hoped we'd just cuddle, maybe make out and then sleep. In one bed and all, like a couple.’

'I'd like that.’ Connor smiles as Kevin as he slowly grasps his partner’s hand to also scoot closer. They’re so close now their noses are just shy from touching, and suddenly, the fear is almost entirely gone.

’So, what about it. Wanna make out?’

There’s the familiar cheeky Kevin. It’s a relief and an invitation, and suddenly Connor wants to play.

‘But… we made out on the sofa? A lot?’

Playing coy always works with Kevin, it seems, because a blink later Connor finds himself pinned under his boyfriend. Both men are wearing stupid grins on their faces, and Kevin comes tantalizingly close.

‘Yeah, well,’ he leans down to whisper into Connor’s ear.

‘I’m just enjoyin the fact that I can kiss and stroke and cuddle you without having to worry about landing in prison.’

With that, he steals a kiss, and Connor is only to happy to reciprocate. Only this time, they don’t last half as long.

In fact, it’s a yawn from Kevin who cuts their kissing short, and he almost immediately flops down next to Connor.

‘Right. Bedtime? For real?’

The redhead just nods. He barely holds in a surprised squeak as Kevin’s arm wraps around his waist to pull him in closer.

Arranging two bodies for the first time is tricky, to say the least. They try just hugging each other first. It takes all but 30 seconds for Connor to know it’s a reasonably bad idea.

‘Oh, gosh, do not breathe onto my face, I swear.’ He sleepily blinks at Kevin, knowing full well he probably sounds like a diva.

‘That’s just… ugh, no. You’re tickling my face, and it’s not as pleasant as it sounds right now.’

But he’s willing to give it another shot. So Connor tucks his head under Kevin’s chin and curls up. He’s still a bit cold, especially his feet, so he asks Kevin whether it’s okay to use him as a heat pack.

The blond agrees, but seconds later a shriek from above Connor betrays disdain.

‘Oh my… why are your feet so cold?’

‘I’m a redhead. I’m sensitive to cold temperatures, so my feet easily get cold… sorry. I thought I’d spare you the fluffy socks, given you probably already think I’m the least sexy person on this planet.’

‘Quite the opposite,’ Kevin sounds a bit strained as he says it, but after a deep breath his body relaxes.

‘Just… wear them next time?’

There’s more arranging and cuddling and trying to make their bodies fit. Connor grows increasingly frustrated, because he always imagined this to be easy and lovely and just right. In reality, it’s nothing like what the films make it out to be.

He can’t deny that he likes having Kevin next to him, but it’s as if there were suddenlt too many limbs and breaths and rhythms. Maybe they’re just not that compatible, Connor muses, but he tries to not let his frustration show.

Instead they talk, Kevin’s hands always wandering until one sneakily slips under Connor’s shirt and into the small of his back. The blond’s touch is hot and calming at the same time, and Connor gently scoots closer to nestle into his partner’s body.

As Kevin turns a little to switch off the light on his nightstand, it is as if something just slots into place.

He seems to notice, too, because he doesn’t roll fully back over again. Instead he stays lying on his back and pulls Connor closer. McKinley follows willingly, basking in Kevin’s warmth. His head lands on Kevin’s collarbone, once more tucked slightly under his chin; his right arm is slung around Kevin’s middle.

Every one of the blond’s breaths ruffle Connor’s hair, like a faint breeze.

Suddenly the redhead definitely gets what all the hype is about. Lying like this isn’t just warm; it feels like home. Safe and content, and as if he could live off it for days.

Kevin must be feeling the same, because he presses a kiss to the redhead’s temple, just as a hand sneakily slips under his shirt. It’s burning hot where it rests against the small of Connor’s back, but it’s oh-so-good.

He doesn’t know who falls asleep first, but the last thing Connor remembers is calm breath in his hair and the feeling of finally finding a place where he fits and belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really self-indulgent fluff, to be honest. 
> 
> I hope you still liked it, though. :)
> 
> Oh, also - [this is the set of PJs Connor is wearing. ](http://www.shopyourtv.com/2016/03/crazy-ex-girlfriend-season-1-episode-14-rebeccas-sushi-print-pajamas/)


End file.
